With the growing popularity of mobile devices, there is an increasing demand for applications, or apps, to run on such devices. To ensure that an app is reliable, it may be tested by the app developer(s) or tester(s). Because the app may be tested under conditions that may not correspond to real-world conditions of varying network properties, potential bugs or usability issues in the app may go unidentified during the testing. Such problems may be revealed as end users run the app under various conditions, potentially leading to degradation in the end user experience or enjoyment of the app.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.